Cuéntame tu historia
by KuchikiAra
Summary: "¿Es este el final, o es sólo el principio? Esta es la historia de tu vida, tú decides como el resto va a leerla". Universo de mi fanfic: Becoming Free. Momentos en la vida de la familia Rogers y sus amigos, los Vengadores.
1. Te amo tanto como te conozco

Hola! Aquí estoy con una serie de historias cortas - realmente cortas - de los personajes de Becoming Free. La mayoría son OCs, pero también tendrán algo de Steve/Ginny, Ron/Hermione y otras parejas que fueron mencionadas en el fanfic anterior pero no llegaron a ser parte final de la historia por diversos motivos.

De todas formas comparto esto con ustedes, espero que les guste!

Dissclaimer: Ni Harry Potter ni Avengers me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rowling y de Marvel respectivamente. Yo sólo los uso para divertirme un rato.

* * *

 _ **"Te amo tanto como te conozco, te conozco tanto como te amo" Flower Boy Next Door.**_

Bueno, de todas formas vivían uno al lado del otro y pasaban juntos casi la totalidad de su tiempo. Cuestión de practicidad, se dijeron ellos.

Pero significaba mucho más que eso.

Mientras Ginny iba sacando sus libros de una de las cajas para acomodarlas en un estante que Steve había traído para ella, una fotografía de ella junto con Neville y Luna, que se habían tomado en una visita que habían hecho a Hogwarts años después de la batalla, con el castillo de fondo.

\- ¿Quiénes son? – preguntó Steve, sentándose junto a ella.

\- Neville y Luna, mis mejores amigos. – dijo ella, sonriendo con una pizca de nostalgia - O bueno, solían serlo… no he respondido varias de sus cartas desde que llegué a Nueva York. – dio un suspiro cansado. – Neville y yo nos hicimos amigos después de que él me llevara al baile de navidad.

\- Suena divertido.

Ginny rió.

\- Acabé con los pies adoloridos.

\- Creo que yo no sería un mejor compañero de baile tampoco – musitó Steve, pensando en que sólo una mujer había accedido a concederle un baile, pero éste nunca había tenido lugar.

Ginny se llevó un dedo al mentón, fingiendo pensar con mucho cuidado.

\- Sólo se necesita de práctica. Incluso el Capitán América puede aprender. – dijo ella, sonriendo – Pero no puedo creer que no la tengas. Las muchachas seguramente se ponían en línea para bailar contigo.

\- De joven, no era precisamente el chico con el que las muchachas quisieran salir.

\- No, imposible.

\- ¿Me creerás si te muestro una foto? – él se puso de pie y revolvió sus cajones - Creo que tengo una de Bucky y mía en alguna parte…. Ah, si, aquí está.

Volvió hasta Ginny y extendió el brazo, pasándole la foto.

Un Steve mucho más pequeño y delgado sonreía, mientras otro de pelo oscuro y fortachón le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

\- ¡Increíble!

\- Si, Bucky era el que conseguía a las chicas – dijo Steve, sonriendo al pensar en su amigo. – Buck… él siempre me ayudaba cuando me metía en problemas.

\- Oh, ¿también eras de esos? – preguntó Ginny, arqueando una ceja.

\- ¿Uno de los que?

\- De los que se meten en problemas por alguna causa noble y estúpida.

Porque Ginny no podía pensar que Steve fuera de otra manera.

Él se rió y pasó una mano por sus cabellos.

\- Bueno, sí, creo que así lo diría Buck…

Era obvio, por la forma en la que Steve siempre hablaba de su amigo, que lo echaba de menos terriblemente, pero no había forma de que lo recuperase. En cambio ella todavía tenía a Neville y a Luna – y a muchos otros amigos más – a quienes simplemente no se atrevía a enfrentar.

\- Debo ser una persona horrible, dejarlos atrás después de todo… - dijo entonces - una vez, incluso nos metimos a la oficina del director para robar la espada de Gryffindor!

Steve la miró impresionado.

\- ¿Por qué hicieron algo así?

\- Estábamos en guerra. Harry, Hermione y mi hermano Ron estaban tratando de acabar con Voldemort y nosotros queríamos hacer algo desde el colegio. Y esa espada era bastante especial, sí que ayudó al final.

Algunas veces, él solo la escuchaba y se enamoraba un poco más de ella, de la increíble mujer que tenía al lado suyo.

\- Bueno, tú no te quedaste atrás en meterte en problemas.

Ginny sonrió y se puso de pie, extendiendo un brazo.

\- Vamos, Capitán, bailemos.

Él se levantó, acercándose a ella, y Ginny tiró de sus manos, dejándolas en su cintura. Ginny hizo un movimiento con su mano derecha, y una música lenta comenzó a sonar.

Moviéndose lentamente, con los ojos en el otro, en un momento que les pertenecía solamente a ellos.

Steve obtuvo su primer baile.

Pero tal vez ya desde antes su corazón le había empezado a decir que Ginny era la pareja perfecta.


	2. Quiero volver a Nueva York

**A tener en cuenta: Los capítulos no siguen un orden cronológico.**

* * *

 **Quiero volver a Nueva York.**

Anthony Rogers sabe que probablemente deba sentirse orgulloso, luego de ser seleccionado en Gryffindor, la casa de los valientes. "¡Justo como tu madre!", es lo que dice la abuela Molly luego, pero por más de que él sepa que Gryffindor no tiene nada de malo, que Hogwarts es uno de los mejores colegios de magia, y que toda su familia ha estudiado allí, él no puede evitar comparar las cosas con Ilvermorny, incluso la selección que Sarah y él han tenido que pasar.

En Ilvermorny, ellos podían elegir a que casa pertenecer. ¿Por qué un sombrero pretendía saber más de Anthony que él mismo? Aquello sigue irritándole.

Luego están los profesores, que en realidad son muy buenos, pero simplemente no dejan de hacerle preguntas o hablar sobre su madre y los Weasley. Anthony siempre se ha sentido orgulloso de sus padres y de toda su familia, y para él no es raro que la gente le mire con cierto interés e intente hablar de ellos.

Sólo que, antes, ya fuera en Ilvermorny o cuando iba a la escuela en Nueva York, las preguntas siempre tenían que ver con sus padres, los Vengadores y S.H.I.E.L.D. Cosas de las que él realmente podía hablar. Allí, en Hogwarts, los asuntos con los no-majs… - "muggles, aquí les dicen muggles," se recuerda Anthony a sí mismo – parecen no importar demasiado. No como en Ilvermorny, al menos. Lo cual es extraño considerando que en Hogwarts hay muchos hijos de muggles y mestizos, no como en su colegio anterior. Luego se da cuenta de que no es tanto porque sean asuntos muggles, sino porque son asuntos americanos.

Asi que en Hogwarts no preguntan sobre los Vengadores, o sobre el genial Capitán América, o sobre cosas de las que él realmente puede responder. No, preguntan sobre su madre, a quien se refieren como Ginny Potter, y él tiene que corregir una y otra vez que no es Potter, es Rogers, aunque nadie parezca prestarle atención. Ah, ¡y cómo habla la gente de Harry Potter! Anthony sabe que su madre estuvo casada antes con ese hombre, y sabe también que en Inglaterra es considerado casi una leyenda, un héroe. Pero todo eso siempre ha sido un pasado muy remoto para él, algo que nunca afectó su realidad. Su madre es Ginny Rogers, uno de los miembros más valiosos de Los Vengadores, y la que mejor cocina en su casa, punto final. No quiere escuchar de los Potter. Además, su padre es mucho más genial que Harry Potter. Ha salvado al mundo entero más veces de las que se puede contar.

La verdad, escuchar sobre la tragedia de los Potter le hace sentir un poco culpable, porque nunca se había puesto a pensar cómo se sentía su madre al respecto, o por qué su padre había remarcado varias veces lo importante que era que era que ella estuviera dispuesta a regresar a Londres. Se pregunta si ha sido un hijo insensible con ella.

La cosa acaba con él teniendo una pelea con Julius Tunner luego de las clases de DCAO y una detención por una semana con el profesor Malfoy.

\- Bueno, a tu edad yo también me metía en un montón de problemas – le dice el profesor Malfoy, sonriendo, mientras Anthony le ayuda a corregir unos ensayos de alumnos de primer año. – La gente creía que era hijo de Voldemort.

\- ¿Y también se ganaba problemas con su padre por ello? – pregunta Anthony.

Ya sabe, con la última carta que le envió su padre, que tendrán una charla cuando regrese a casa.

\- No realmente – dice el profesor Malfoy – pero Draco Malfoy no era el Capitán América.

Anthony suspira.

\- Sólo quiero volver a casa, a Nueva York.

\- Comprensibe. Después de todo, solo eres un adolescente – dice el profesor Malfoy con un tono condescendiente que a Anthony no le gusta.

Él no es sólo un adolescente. Puede tener quince años, pero entiende lo suficiente del mundo como para ser un Vengador. O eso es lo que se dice a sí mismo.

Sigue sin gustarle mucho Hogwarts, pero después de ese día, es cuidadoso en no meterse en más problemas, y si cualquiera lo pregunta, Gryffindor es lo más.


	3. Ella ha conocido a alguien

Este corto (o no tan corto) relato está ubicado entre los primeros capítulos de Becoming Free, principalmente desde el punto de vista de Hermione.

* * *

 **"Ella ha conocido a Alguien"**

Cuando Hermione toma el celular y ve quién está llamando, casi no puede creerlo. Hace bastante no habla con Ginny, siempre es tan difícil llegar a ella. Ni siquiera irá a la Madriguera esa noche, aunque todos se encuentran ansiosos por volver a verla.

Todos la han estado pasado mal, pero Ginny… es como si simplemente no soportara verlos. Al menos ella y Ron se tienen el uno al otro, han tratado de apoyarse en la familia y en sus demás amigos para sobrellevar la pérdida, pero el shock que Ginny sufrió fue demasiado grande.

Entonces, cuando Ginny se lo cuenta, ella no puede más que estar sorprendida.

\- He conocido a alguien.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Un amigo, se llama Steve.

Hermione procesa lentamente esas palabras, le resultan casi imposibles de creer.

\- ¿Un amigo? ¿Cómo sólo amigos o…

\- No lo sé. Estoy en su cocina mientras preparamos galletas, aunque él ha salido un momento… no sé qué hacer. Él ha sido tan amable conmigo estos meses.

Hay muchas cosas que ella quiere decir. Como, ese lado suyo que todavía llora la muerte de Harry y de los niños, que no entiende cómo su amiga puede estar diciendo eso, cuando ha pasado sólo un año, cuando es tan pronto…

Pero luego está ese algo en la voz de Ginny, que al principio le cuesta identificar.

\- Me gusta mucho. – confiesa Ginny.

Alegría. Esperanza. Ansiedad.

Como cuando Ginny no era un fantasma viviente, alejada de todos ellos. Como cuando ella _vivía_. Así que Hermione sabe, que realmente no hay nada que reprochar, porque Ginny es quien más ha sufrido con todo esto, y ella sigue viva, y ellos la quieren de vuelta.

Y es lo que Harry, sin duda, hubiera querido.

\- Ginny, no sabes cuánto me alegro. – dice entonces, sonriendo ligeramente. - Hemos estado todos tan preocupados por ti.

\- ¿No estás molesta?

\- ¿Molesta? ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Ha pasado un año y… bueno, no sé si realmente podremos superar completamente lo que ocurrió, pero sé que quien más ha sufrido con todo esto has sido tú. No es lo que Harry habría querido, verte morir en vida. Él estaría más que feliz de que encontraras a alguien que te hiciera sonreír otra vez, y sólo escuchándote hablar de él, sé que ese Steve logra hacerte sonreír.

\- Extraño a Harry, Hermione. – dice Ginny, y Hermione puede oír su suspiro. – Lo extraño a él y a los niños y no puedo creer que esta sea la segunda navidad que pasaré sin ellos. A veces tengo miedo de olvidarlos.

\- Ginny… eso nunca pasará. Y recuerda lo que Harry decía, "Aquellos que amas…

\- … nunca te abandonan."

\- Harry, James y Albus permanecerán contigo no importa qué. Pero ellos están en otro lugar ahora, y tú estás aquí, viva. Tienes que vivir.

\- Muchas gracias, Hermione. Feliz Navidad. Por favor, haz llegar a todos mi amor, y dile a mamá que trataré de ir en verano… tal vez para entonces tenga suficiente coraje.

\- Feliz Navidad a ti también, Ginny. Te amamos.

Ron llega no mucho después, dejando su capa en la entrada mientras Rose, que se encontraba leyendo un libro de cuentos, va a abrazarlo.

\- Perdón, tuve que volver a la oficina de Kingsley. Falsa alarma.

\- Entonces, ¿nada? – pregunta Hermione, sentándose a su lado.

\- Nada.

Ron cerró los ojos, cansado.

Había aceptado volver al Ministerio y ser cabeza del Departamento de Aurores luego de que Kingsley creyera que todos los miembros restantes del equipo eran demasiado jóvenes para tal responsabilidad, con el último Jede del Departamento presentando su renuncia tres meses atrás. La escasez de aurores con experiencia era, claro, una de las consecuencias de las bajas en la guerra.

Así que él, que había dejado el puesto sólo por par de años antes para dedicarse a la tienda de bromas junto con George, tuvo que volver a las corridas. Lo hacía más que nada por Harry y por sus sobrinos, con la esperanza de encontrar a lo bastardos que los asesinaron. Lo hacía por su familia. Pero la carga sobre sus hombros lo estaba hundiendo lentamente.

\- Está bien. Seguiremos buscando… los atraparemos eventualmente – dijo Hermione, abrazándolo.

Él acarició su cabeza, lentamente relajándose al tener a su mujer y mejor amiga a su lado.

\- No fueron mortífagos, definitivamente, aunque es lo que querían que creyésemos. – dijo él en voz queda - Es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra.

\- He hablado con Ginny – dijo entonces Hermion.

\- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó Ron preocupado.

Le hubiera gustado oír a Ginny él mismo, pero no se atrevía. La última vez que lo habían intentado, había acabado llorando los dos hasta que Hermione había llegado y había tomado el teléfono en sus manos. Desde entonces no habían vuelto a hablar directamente.

\- Ella ha conocido a alguien.

Ron frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Cómo que ha conocido a alguien?

\- Alguien. Dice que se llama Steve – luego de una breve pausa, considerando cómo explicarlo, Hermione simplemente añadió. – La escuché reír.

Otro largo silencio.

\- Bien. – fue todo lo que dijo Ron.

Si Ginny podía reír era suficiente. Él ya había perdido a su mejor amigo, su hermano; había perdido también a sus dos sobrinos. Quería, al menos, recuperar a su hermana.

En medio del dolor, volver a reír estaba bien.


	4. ¿Por qué no puedo montar un hipogrifo?

**Un poco de Ileana Romanoff-Weasley...**

* * *

 **¿Por qué no puedo montar un hipogrifo?**

Los dos años que vivió escondida en las calles, evitando a los servicios sociales, luego de que sus padres murieran, parecen algo distantes ahora.

A veces, ella tiene pesadillas, pero esas noches Natasha siempre se queda junto a ella, sin decir nada, sólo la abraza. Y eso se siente bien.

Luego de esa noche en que un hombre llegó a su casa y mató a su padre y a su madre mientras ella simplemente lloraba en silencio, paralizada de miedo en el armario de su habitación, Ileana simplemente no confiaba en los adultos. No confiaba en las personas.

Hasta que Natasha y Charlie la encontraron, y le salvaron la vida.

A veces, tiene miedo de que algo horrible les suceda también a ellos, y acabe perdiéndolos. Pero Charlie tiene esa varita que hace cosas espectaculares, y Natasha sabe protegerse muy bien, y le ha prometido que nadie, jamás, volverá a ponerle una mano encima. Ella le cree.

Pronto siente curiosidad por los dragones. Son criaturas hermosas, que ella sólo puede ver desde la distancia cuando Charlie la lleva con él al trabajo. Le gustaría acercarse, pero ni él ni sus compañeros lo permiten, y además Natasha se enfadaría si supiera.

\- ¿Y qué hay de otros animales mágicos? – le pregunta a Charlie, queriendo saber más.

Él le habla de las aves fénix, de unicornios y esfinges, de escarbatos y murtlaps, de kneazles e hipogrifos. Y entonces, poco a poco, en lugar de las pesadillas sus noches se llenan de aventuras con esos animales fantásticos que ella hasta entonces sólo ve en dibujos o a través de las historias de Charlie.

Un día, mientras le cuenta a Natasha en uno de sus entrenamientos de tai chi, ésta sonríe le dice que es muy peligroso para ella mezclarse con esos animales, puesto que es pertenecen a otro mundo.

Ileana baja la cabeza, resignada, pero en el fondo no está de acuerdo.

Y el día en que va con Charlie a visitar a un amigo suyo en Polonia, es cuando ve por primera vez al animal con cuerpo de caballo y cabeza de águila, comiendo en las lindes del bosque en la que se encuentra la casa del mago. Es precioso.

\- ¿Es ése un hipogrifo?

Charlie asiente.

\- Uno muy joven todavía.

\- ¿Podemos acercarnos? – pregunta ella, con brillo en los ojos.

\- No, es peligroso.

\- Willow es el más dócil de todo el grupo – dijo el mago, el señor Broderick, sonriente – Pueden acercarse, aunque con precaución, ya sabes.

\- ¿Por favor? No le diré a Natasha.

\- ¿Queda entre nosotros dos?

Pero ambos saben que es muy difícil ocultarle nada a Natasha. A veces, Ileana piensa que ella puede leer su mente.

\- Mis labios están sellados.

Charlie suspira y la toma de la mano antes de acercarse al hipogrifo. Le hace esperar a unos metros primero, mientras él se acerca y hace una reverencia, mirando fijamente al hipogrifo a sus ojos. Luego, cuando Willow también se inclina, él se acerca más para acariciar su cabeza y su pico, y le explica a Ileana que debe hacer lo mismo. Sin miedo, pero con respeto.

Ella lo hace. Su corazón late con fuerza cuando el hipogrifo se inclina hacia ella, y da unos pasos hacia él para acariciar su cabeza. Es hermoso, el ser más hermoso que Ileana ha visto nunca.

\- ¿Puedo montarlo?

\- Definitivamente no – dice Charlie, tajante.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Es muy peligroso para una niña.

Ileana sabe que ha alcanzado los límites ese día, pero no se rendirá. Al día siguiente piensa insistir otra vez, y luego otra vez, hasta que Charlie le deje montar un hipogrifo.

Después de todo, tal vez ella no lleve su sangre, pero tiene toda la determinación de los Romanoff-Weasley dentro de ella.


	5. El Consejo del tío Spidey

Imaginen lo que es ser el heredero de un genio multimillonario, filántropo y playboy. Este chico tiene los listones bastante altos.

Aunque sus preocupaciones no van precisamente por ese lado.

* * *

 **El Consejo del tío Spidey.**

Ser un heredero bien parecido, con un nombre reconocido a nivel mundial y una mente privilegiada tenía sus pros y sus contras.

Ir a clases y soportar a sus compañeros era parte de los contras.

Ethan siempre había considerado el colegio aburrido, pero hasta entonces la diversión al menos estaba asegurada cuando iba a las oficinas de Industrias Stark – donde su madre le dejaba hacer casi todo lo que quisiera – o las oficinas centrales de S.H.I.E.L.D. – donde él estaba seguro que su padre le dejaría hacer todo lo que quisiera, si no estuvieran el tío Steve y la agente Hill alrededor para echarle un ojo. Pero en cualquiera de los dos lugares, la diversión era asegurada.

Hasta ahora.

El tío Steve ya no estaba, y por consiguiente tampoco Anthony y Sarah. El lugar resultaba tremendamente aburrido sin su amiga de toda la vida.

¡Era totalmente injusto! Sarah había dejado el colegio el año anterior, para ir a Ilvermorny, la escuela de magia. Bueno, si él pudiera ir a una escuela de magia también lo haría, y por eso se mordió la lengua y no dijo nada al respecto. Pero entonces, al final del curso, los Rogers se habían mudado a Londres.

\- Si al menos la hubiera visitado. – musitó, mientras tiraba aburrido los dardos en la sala de reuniones, que en ese momento estaba vacía.

Pero su madre lo había inscrito en el campamento de ciencias, y aunque su padre sugirió que podían cambiar las fechas o tener un campamento organizado sólo para él cuando quisiera, la mirada de su madre fue suficiente para que él se negara. Al parecer ella creía que ese tipo de cosas podían volverlo caprichoso.

Y entonces había perdido la oportunidad de ver a Sarah ese verano.

La puerta se abrió, y Peter Parker entró a la sala, todavía portando su uniforme arácnido.

\- ¿Estás un poco silencioso hoy, no? – preguntó, echándole una mirada a Ethan y sacándose la máscara - ¿A qué se debe que hoy no fuiste a causar un alboroto en la sala de entrenamientos?

Ethan bufó.

\- Pietro me amenazó con enseñarme lo que es quedar colgado de una torre si no les dejaba en paz.

Peter simplemente se echó a reir.

\- No sabía que era tan fácil detenerte.

Él se encogió de hombros.

\- Es aburrido, estar aquí solo.

\- Ah, ¿extrañando a Sarah, verdad?

\- ¿Por qué habría de extrañarla? Soy perfectamente capaz de divertirme sin ella – dijo él enseguida. – Y ella debe estar divirtiéndose, con sus nuevos amigos ingleses.

Ciertamente, Sarah ni siquiera lo había llamado después de ese primer día en que acabaron de mudarse. Lo cual sólo lo enfadaba más.

Él era el heredero de unas industrias de alcance mundial, y además un genio para su edad. Los chicos de su edad hacían fila para ser considerados amigos suyos, y a ella simplemente no le importaba.

\- Que esté lejos no significa que no quiera hablar contigo – dijo Peter, todavía sonriendo – Además, Sarah debe estar necesitando a su amigo. He oído que el choque cultural puede ser algo grande, y ella está comenzando todo de nuevo en Londres.

\- Ni siquiera me ha llamado. Si quisiera hablar conmigo, lo haría.

Peter suspiró. Al parecer la arrogancia era algo que el chico había heredado de su padre, o simplemente era inevitable a su edad, y con todo el legado familiar que tenía encima.

\- Bueno, puedes llamarla tú también.

\- Quedaría como un estúpido.

\- Ethan, quedas como un niño estúpido si no la llamas. – se acercó más, bajando la voz, y agregó – Si preguntan, especialmente el Cap, yo nunca dije esto, pero tienes que ir detrás de la chica que te gusta.

La cara de Ethan enrojeció al instante.

\- ¿Q-quién dijo que me gusta Sarah? ¡Ella es sólo mi amiga, mi amiga! Eres asqueroso, Parker.

Peter se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cafetera, sirviéndose una taza volvía a reír.

\- Lo que tú digas, Ethan, lo que tú digas.

Igual, Ethan llamó a Sarah esa noche, sabiendo que probablemente ella ya estaba empacando para comenzar el nuevo curso en Hogwarts.

\- ¡Ethan, es tan bueno escucharte, pensé que aún estabas en ese campamento tuyo! – dijo ella con entusiasmo, y él casi podía ver la sonrisa en su rostro.

Después de todo, tal vez el tío Peter no estuviera tan equivocado.


	6. Belle dice

**Sólo imaginen lo que resultaría de una mezcla de Barnes y Delacour...**

* * *

 **Belle dice…**

Anthony no está seguro de en qué momento ha comenzado a escuchar tanto a esta chica, teniendo en cuenta de que no hace mucho tiempo atrás era la niña molesta que jugaba con Sarah cada vez que visitaban la casa de los Barnes o cuanto éstos iban a Nueva York por Navidad.

Probablemente tenga que ver que ella viva en el apartamento de al lado, o que ambos sean aficionados a ir al club los sábados por la noche cuando tienen días libres, una costumbre que con el tiempo se convirtió en su habitual actividad juntos.

El hecho es que ella se convirtió en su compañera de "cacería", como bromea Sarah a veces, cuando él vuelve a Londres para visitar a su familia. Y Anthony a veces piensa en que más que Nathaniel o más que Hugo, Belle es su mejor amiga.

Pero ahora, él, que tiene ya veintiséis años y se considera un adulto hecho y derecho, se siente nervioso por primera vez sobre acercarse a una mujer, y es Belle quien está allí insistente en que se acerque de una vez y le invite un trago.

\- Nunca pensé ver este día. – dice ella, con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras aparta un mechón rubio de su frente - ¿Tony Rogers acobardándose?

\- No me estoy acobardando – pero observa de nuevo a Mía Collins, quien está sentada en la barra, conversando animadamente con una amiga. – Es que ella es… demasiado perfecta.

Belle ríe ruidosamente.

\- No puedo creerlo. Estás enamorado.

\- ¡No es eso!

\- Pues yo creo que sí. – vuelve a afirmar ella, y le da una palmada en la espalda – Ve a por ella, Tony. Estoy segura de que a la Agente Collins le gustas también. Además, han estado trabajando juntos mucho últimamente, no es como si no tuvieras nada de qué conversar con ella.

\- Hemos pasado tiempo juntos, pero sólo en el trabajo.

\- El tiempo en el trabajo cuenta. Yo sólo paso tiempo con Peter en los cuarteles de S.H.I.E.L.D. y…

Anthony frunció el ceño. Incluso aunque él y Belle estaban en sintonía la mayor parte del tiempo, no le gustaba esa inclinación que ella tenía por los hombres mayores. Especialmente su enamoramiento con Peter Parker, quien le doblaba la edad y era su jefe – sin contar con que Anthony había crecido llamándolo "tío Peter", lo cual lo hacía todavía más raro – y si el tío Buck llegara a saberlo seguramente llevaría a Belle de vuelta a Francia, para que permaneciera bajo su vigilancia como Claude y Margot.

\- Eso no cuenta, porque es unilateral.

\- Por ahora.

\- Afróntalo, Belle…

\- No estamos discutiendo mi vida amorosa, Tony, sino la tuya. – corta Belle – es más, te daré una mano.

Alejándose con pasos rápidos, la joven va hasta donde la agente Collins y su amiga se encuentran charlando, y Anthony sólo las ve conversar y reír animadamente, hasta que Mía gira hacia su dirección. Anthony atina a sonreír, levantando su copa, y Mía sonríe de vuelta.

Es demasiado hermosa, piensa Anthony, con su pelo castaño rojizo cayendo en ondas por su espalda, y esos brillantes ojos verdes.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya se encuentra caminando en su dirección, y Belle se ha llevado a la otra chica, usando sus encantos para conseguirse un par de chicos en lo que tarde en agitar sus pestañas.

\- Agente Collins, qué agradable sorpresa.

Ella arquea una ceja.

\- ¿Desde cuándo somos tan formales, agente Rogers?

 _"No te avergüences a ti mismo, Anthony, vamos, eres un Gryffindor",_ se dice a sí mismo.

\- Tienes razón, Mía, ¿puedo invitarte un trago?

\- Por supuesto. – dice Mía – Tu prima – Anthony se confunde al principio antes de darse cuenta de que se refiere a Belle – dice que vienes aquí cada sábado. ¿Qué me recomiendas?


	7. Mamá

Espero que les guste una pizca de mi rusa favorita :)

* * *

 **Mamá.**

Natasha acusa a Charlie, el aventurero cuidador de dragones, por hacerle creer en imposibles. O más bien, por hacer posibles cosas a las que ella había renunciado mucho tiempo atrás, como el matrimonio. O como una familia.

Él ha sido su refugio por años, y Natasha ya había llegado a la aceptación de que él y los Vengadores eran su familia. Eso, hasta que Ileana llegó a sus vidas.

La niña entonces sólo tenía diez años, cuando la encontró, vagando por las calles ella sola, había robado comida de un puesto y estaba a punto de ser molida a golpe por eso. Había estado con ellos desde entonces.

\- ¿Cuándo iremos a visitar al tío Clint y a Nathaniel de nuevo? – pregunta la niña durante el desayuno.

\- No lo sé, tal vez cuando regrese de Nueva York, tengo asuntos importantes que tratar con Tony allí.

Pero Ileana sabe, con eso, que la visita puede tardar semanas.

Charlie le sirve una taza de café y se sienta a la mesa con ellas.

\- No pongas esa cara, Ileana – dice él, mirando a la niña – Nos divertiremos mientras.

\- ¿Puedo ir a ver a los Thestrals de la señora Galloway? – pregunta ella esperanzada, pero Charlie señala a Natasha, que es usualmente quien tiene la última palabra al respecto – Mamá, ¿puedo ir?

Un largo silencio sigue a esto, Ileana no entiende por qué. Charlie sólo sonríe y Natasha la mira, perpleja.

En los tres años que lleva viviendo con ellos, es la primera vez que la llama así, "mamá" y ciertamente ella nunca lo ha esperado.

Porque Natasha hace tiempo ha renunciado a ser llamada así alguna vez, a tener hijos, a formar una familia en el sentido tradicional de la palabra. Y se siente abrumada de pronto.

\- ¿Cómo me has dicho? – pregunta, por si ha escuchado mal.

\- Pregunté si puedo ir a ver los Thestrals de la señora Galloway. – la mira esperanzada - ¿Puedo, por favor?

Natasha suspira.

¿Por qué, de entre todas las cosas que Ileana podría querer hacer, ha tenido que desarrollar ese gusto por los animales fantásticos? Charlie insiste en que no es culpa suya, pero ella no le cree del todo.

\- Bueno, está bien. Pero ten cuidado, nada de emocionarse demasiado.

Ileana asiente, acaba su desayuno con prisa y corre a su habitación para juntar sus cosas.

\- ¿Fue sólo mi imaginación?

\- No, ella dijo "mamá" – afirma Charlie, todavía sonriendo.

\- Es una locura.

\- Pero tú eres su madre ahora, Nat. Lo has sido desde que decidimos traerla con nosotros.

Y aun así, se sentía extraño, como si se tratara de otra persona y no ella, la Viuda Negra, la asesina más letal del mundo. Pero Ileana era su hija.

Y por primera vez, se sentía como si realmente, sus números rojos comenzaran a disminuir.

\- Si… tienes razón. – sonríe y le da un beso a Charlie antes de levantarse y alistar su uniforme.

Tal vez Stark tenga más suerte hoy en hacer valer sus ideas. Natasha se siente particularmente de buen humor.


	8. No soy una muñeca

**No soy una muñeca.**

Sarah acaba sus prácticas en San Mungo exhausta, deseando nada más que ver su cama cuando llegue a casa.

Cuando comenzó su carrera, sabía que sería difícil. Después de todo, el suyo es un proyecto ambicioso: estudiar medicina muggle y seguir el entrenamiento de sanadora a la vez. Pero es lo que ella quiere hacer, ayudar al mundo salvando vidas. Ir por allí luchando, en misiones contra aliens y conspiraciones secretas, eso es cosa de sus padres y su hermano, no va con ella. La pelea no es lo suyo.

Algunas veces, Sarah está segura de que si no fuera por ella, sus padres habrían vuelto a Nueva York, la ciudad que muchas veces extrañan. Ella también extraña Nueva York, a veces. Pero se ha acostumbrado a la vida en Inglaterra, y se ha acostumbrado a Londres. Adaptarse resultó mucho más sencillo para ella que para su padre, para Anthony, o incluso para su madre.

Desde el primer día, ella amó el encanto de Hogwarts, la casa de Ravenclaw en la que había sido seleccionada, y las clases. Sólo de vez en cuando se preguntaba cómo habría sido seguir en Ilvermorny, pero habiendo pasado solo un año allí, su apego hacia Hogwarts sobrepasó con creces el que había desarrollado hacia su primera escuela.

También echa de menos a Ethan. Probablemente, teniendo a sus padres con ella y con Anthony haciendo frecuentes visitas, sea al chico Stark, su mejor amigo – o el que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo – a quien más extrañe.

Cada vez que lo ve, cuando él viene a visitarla haciendo espacio en su aparentemente apretada agenda, ella está segura de que alguna magia rara debe haber, puesto que él se vuelve más alto, más guapo, más… todo. A veces, ella solo se queda mirando mientras él habla de los avances en sus nuevos proyectos y descubrimientos que ha hecho. Incluso cuando habla de cosas ordinarias, como la última película que ha visto, Sarah no puede evitar sino preguntarse cómo puede ser tan listo.

¿Estaban mal eso? Cada día que pasa alimentando sus fantasías, ve al muchacho menos como su amigo de la infancia, y más como la persona que le gusta. Y le gusta mucho.

\- Oye muñeca, ¿no estás algo sola?

\- ¿Qué hace una princesa como tú en la calle a estas horas?

\- ¿Qué dices de quedarte con nosotros un rato? Podemos divertirnos.

Unos hombres le rodean en una de las calles, arrinconándola. Dos apestan a alcohol. Los otros, simplemente son cerdos. Sarah frunce el ceño.

\- Ven, vamos – dice uno, y llega a poner una mano en su hombro.

Es lo más lejos que llega a tocarla, porque ella lo echa abajo con una fuerte patada, mientras que un codazo manda atrás a otro, gimiendo de dolor. Debiluchos. Los otros dos tipos se lanzas sobre ella, pretendiendo tomarla de los brazos, pero ella golpea con un puñetazo en el estómago a uno de ellos y lo agarra por el cuello, dejándolo sin aire. El otro sale corriendo.

\- Debería darles vergüenza, poco hombres. Y no soy una muñeca, mi nombre es Sarah Rogers – dice, escupiendo las palabras, antes de seguir caminando a casa con tranquilidad.

No le gustan las peleas, por supuesto. Pero después de todo, ella es una Rogers, y tiene a Steve y Ginny como padres. Nació lista para defenderse.

Cuando llega, sus padres están recostados en el sofá, abrazados y viendo "Love, Actually" otra vez.

\- Cariño, ¿cómo te ha ido? – pregunta su madre, girando el cuello hacia su dirección.

\- Estupendo – dice ella, con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Quieres ver la película con nosotros? – pregunta su padre.

Ella sonríe. Tenía pensado ir a dormir enseguida, pero media hora más y un poco de palomitas de maíz no le hace daño a nadie. Así que se acurruca entre sus padres y se relaja.

Estar en casa es genial.


	9. Misión de carácter permanente

**Misión de carácter permanente.**

¿Qué cómo que no podía entrar con Ginny? ¿Qué las enfermeras no podían concentrarse en su trabajo? ¡Ridículo! ¿Y cómo podían permitirse semejante falta de profesionalismo?

Estuvo a punto de gritar a la doctora esos mismos cuestionamientos, pero logró calmarse.

Eso fue un alivio para la doctora, que ya se encontraba lo suficientemente intimidada con la mirada que ese hombre imponente le dirigía.

Se sentó en una de las hileras en el pasillo, con el corazón latiéndole agitadamente, como si estuviera a punto de saltar de un avión.

\- Dicen que a muchos niños se les enreda el cordón umbilical…

\- Cierra el pico, Tony.

\- Lo siento. – dijo Tony, y de verdad se calló, pero entonces buscó otra forma de pasar el tiempo.

Iba y venía por el pasillo repetitivamente, haciéndolo sentir todavía más nervioso. Se suponía que él debía estar haciendo eso, no Tony, ¿por qué no podía parar aunque sea un segundo?

Ya se estaba arrepintiendo de acordar con Ginny en poner a su hijo el nombre de Stark.

Un hijo. Su hijo.

Luego del choque que había sido – para ambos en realidad– saber que iba ser padre, Steve había estado expectante por ese momento, imaginando toda una vida en la cual estaba con su hijo cuando comenzara a caminar, a dar sus primeras palabras, cuando lo llevara a la escuela por primera vez o a su primer partido de béisbol. Como una vida normal.

Sabía, de cualquier modo, que la vida que llevaba en esos momentos no era precisamente normal, y los ponía constantemente en el ojo de la tormenta. Ginny, en cierto modo se había sentido tranquilo cuando había descubierto sobre su magia y que ella podía defenderse a sí misma. Y aunque su bebé, según Ginny había dicho, también sería capaz de usar esa magia cuando creciera, lo cierto era que se trataba sólo de un bebé. Un ser indefenso que dependería exclusivamente de ellos.

Él era un soldado, y estaba acostumbrado a arriesgar la vida por salvar la de otras personas, era parte de un ideal en el que él creía firmemente. Pero esto era totalmente diferente.

Anthony dependería de ellos en cada aspecto de su vida. Y no se trataba de una misión que tenía fecha de caducidad, era algo de por vida.

Steve no había crecido con su padre, no tenía realmente un modelo a seguir… ¿sería capaz de hacer bien las cosas?

\- ¿Cómo es que no nos dicen nada todavía?

\- ¡Quédate quieto de una vez, Tony! – exclamó por fin, incapaz de soportar el sonido del ir y venir de Tony.

\- Tony, no estás ayudando en nada. – dijo Natasha, que hasta entonces se había mantenido en silencio y en calma, al menos aparentemente. - ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a Pepper en la cafetería?

Pero en ese momento la doctora salió, llamándolo.

Él la siguió para ver a Ginny, que estaba acostada en una cama, sosteniendo al bebé en brazos. Ella lo miró y sonrió, y en ese momento se veía más hermosa que nunca.

Y entonces vio a su hijo, que abrió sus grandes ojos azules y movió sus manitas.

Era perfecto. Y Ginny y él lo habían hecho. Eso debía ser un verdadero milagro, pensó.

Cuando lo cargó en sus brazos, supo que lo haría todo por él, que ninguna misión era tan importante como hacer que Anthony creciera feliz.

Había pasado, en un par de años, de ser un hombre perdido y solo en un mundo extraño, a tener a su lado a una mujer que amaba y un hijo que representaba una nueva esperanza.

Se sintió abrumado por la felicidad.

\- No sabes cómo mamá y papá te aman, Anthony. – susurró él – Nos has dado una nueva vida.


	10. Justo en donde estamos

Este y el capítulo que siguen (los últimos que escribí y escribiré siguiendo en la línea de Becoming Free) son songfics. Este está inspirado en las letras de Thinking Out Loud, de Ed Sheeran.

Espero que lo disfruten :)

* * *

 **Justo en donde estamos.**

* * *

 ** _Cuando tus piernas no funcionen como solían hacerlo_**

 ** _Y no pueda enamorarte con locura_**

 ** _¿Aún recordará tu boca el sabor de mi amor?_**

 ** _¿Aún sonreirán tus ojos de verdad?_**

Estúpida e inoportuna canción romántica. Además de vieja… estaba a punto de buscar a Sarah y decirle que cambiara la música de una maldita vez.

Ella nunca ha pensado en él de esa manera.

Nunca jamás.

Es su mejor amigo, ¡por las barbas de Merlín!

No es que no sea guapo, porque ella sabe que es guapo, pero ese tipo de cosas nunca le ha importado mucho. No es de las que se derrite con ese tipo de sonrisa que consigue ser tan amable y seductora al mismo tiempo…

¡No! A ella no le gusta. Tiene veintitrés años, es una adulta perfectamente racional, y no le gusta el hombre que le daba caramelos crece lengua cuando tenía diez años.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunta Anthony, preocupado, al ver que ella lleva minutos en silencio.

\- Sí, estoy… - de repente, hace mucho calor allí, y ella no cree poder soportar estar en ese salón por un minuto más – toma, creo que no estoy para el alcohol esta noche – dice, ofreciéndole su copa.

 ** _Cariño, yo seguiré amándote hasta que tengamos 70 años,  
y cariño, mi corazón podrá todavía sentir como a los 23,_**

Pero claro, ella no sabe que esa copa tenía una poción encima, ni que estaba destinada para Sarah y para Ethan – a que por fin esos dos lerdos dieran el paso de una buena vez! – o que Claude fue lo suficientemente tonto para dejar que cayera en sus manos.

Y Anthony, que tampoco lo sabe, por supuesto, vacía el contenido de un solo trago.

\- Pues yo insisto en que no te ves muy bien. ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

\- Puedo ir sola, Tony, no soy una niña.

 ** _Y estoy pensando en cómo  
la gente se enamora de formas misteriosas,_**

\- Lo sé, estoy buscando una excusa para no ver más a Ethan Stark invadiendo el espacio personal de mi hermana.

\- Sarah no es una niña.

\- Lo sé. No significa que me guste, de todas maneras.

Belle suspira. Ella puede con eso. Su fuerza de voluntad es más grande que… cualquier cosa que esté poseyéndola en ese instante.

\- Bien, vamos a dar una vuelta.

Entonces Anthony la sorprende tomándola de su mano, algo para nada habitual en ellos, pero que resulta sorprendentemente agradable.

¿Por qué no lo hace con más frecuencia?

"Porque es solo tu amigo", le recuerda una cruel vocecita en su cabeza, "y los amigos no hacen ese tipo de cosas cursis"

"Pero no es cursi." protesta ella. "Es… cómodo."

 ** _Quizás solo el roce de una mano,  
bueno, en mi caso, yo me enamoro de ti cada día,  
y solo quería decirte que lo estoy._**

\- ¿Cómo que perdiste la copa? – Margot le pregunta a su mellizo – Eres un tonto.

\- Pero no pasa nada – contesta Claude, señalando hacia Sarah y Ethan, que en ese momento se están besando. – Han progresado mucho en un solo día.

\- Ese no es el problema, ¿a quién diablos le dejaste la bebida?

\- Creo que Belle la tomó.

Margot suelta un gemido ahogado, escondiendo la cara entre sus cabellos castaños.

\- Pero la poción sólo potencia lo que ya existe, no debería haber ningún problema – intenta tranquilizarla su hermano.

Eso consigue por meterse en los planes descabellados de Margot.

\- Belle no está… - dice Margot, escaneando la habitación – Oye, Ileana, ¿has visto a nuestra hermana?

La chica, que pasa llevando una bandeja de bocadillos, señala a la puerta.

\- Se fue con Anthony hace como media hora.

\- ¿Con Anthony? – repite Claude.

\- Si, ¿por?

\- Nada, solo preguntábamos – dice Margot con una voz débil.

Ileana no les cree, tienen la cara que ella solía poner cuando se metía en problemas y era descubierta por sus padres – y ella no puede imaginar algo que sea tan feo como una Natasha Romanoff enfadada. Pero no es asunto suyo, así que sigue su camino hasta Lila y Nathaniel.

En silencio, los mellizos llegan al acuerdo de no decir ni una sola palabra. Su hermana mayor los mataría. Se convencen de que gran cosa no puede pasar, pero mientras, en el otro lado de la ciudad, Tony y Belle ya se han aparecido en su departamento.

 ** _La gente se enamora de formas misteriosas,  
y quizás sea todo parte de un plan,_**

Y cuando despiertan a la mañana siguiente uno en brazos del otro, invadidos por los recuerdos de la noche anterior, entran en pánico, obviamente.

 ** _Yo solo seguiré cometiendo los mismos errores,  
esperando que tú lo entenderás_**

Pero son personas curiosas, que han pasado la vida buscando aventuras naturalmente. Y luego de los primeros tres minutos en que cada uno pasa dando sus razones por lo cual todo eso está horriblemente mal, Anthony ataca la boca de Belle, invitante, dulce y caliente.

Ahora que lo han probado, no pueden parar. ¿Por qué no han hecho esto antes?

Estaban muy ocupados siendo sólo amigos.

 ** _Así que cariño, ahora,  
tómame en tus amorosos brazos,  
bésame bajo la luz de un millar de estrellas,_**

Mirando en retrospectiva, ellos acabando junto resulta lo más natural y lógico. Son buenos amigos, están tan en sintonía que a veces ni siquiera es necesario hablar para saber lo que el otro está sintiendo. Bromean, ríen y se divierten juntos.

 ** _Oh cariño, coloca tu cabeza sobre mi corazón que late,  
estoy pensando en voz alta,  
que quizás encontremos el amor justo donde estamos,_**

Así que pretenden ver cuánto dura, tal vez días, semanas, tal vez meses. Acaban durando mucho más.

No es como si hubieran estado en una búsqueda antes. O tal vez sí, pero no se habían dado cuenta.

De todos modos, no necesitan seguir buscando.

 ** _quizás encontremos el amor justo donde estamos,  
y encontremos el amor justo donde estamos._**


	11. Siguiendo adelante

No pude resistirme a escribir este último. La canción "I'm moving on" de Rascal Flatts fue una gran inspiración para mi cuando comencé a escribir sobre Ginny y Steve, y me pareció justo acabar con ella.

Espero que les guste. Si pueden, déjenme saber su opinión sobre la historia con algún comentario :)

* * *

 **Siguiendo adelante.**

Haberla encontrado parece casi un milagro. Aún mientras entra en la habitación, y los ojos de ella se clavan en él, no puede creerlo.

\- Peggy…

\- Steve, estás vivo.

Había pasado tanto tiempo. Pero ante los recuerdos, los ojos de ambos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Él había llegado demasiado tarde. El tiempo, implacable, los había separado incluso antes de que su historia comenzara.

 ** _He lidiado con todos mis fantasmas y enfrentado mis demonios_**

\- Estoy tan feliz de que estés vivo… es…

\- No podía dejar a mi mejor chica.

Y lo cierto es que, en medio de todo lo que lamenta, se alegra de que al menos ella siga viva, de que pueda volver a verla y saber que ha tenido una vida feliz y plena.

 ** _Finalmente aceptado el pasado del que me arrepiento_**

\- He vivido mi vida. Lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de que tú no hayas vivido la tuya.

\- Si, ha sido difícil – reconoce, él, pero entonces piensa en Ginny, y sonríe – aunque las cosas han mejorado. Tengo a alguien.

\- ¿Si?

\- Su nombre es Ginny. Es una mujer increíble.

\- ¿Tienes una fotografía? ¿Puedo verla?

Steve le enseña una que tiene guardada en el celular, que ha tomado tan sólo unos días antes en el parque.

\- Es linda – dice Peggy, con una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro.

\- Lo es.

 ** _Me he dado cuenta de que encuentras fuerza en tus momentos de debilidad_**

 ** _Por una vez estoy en paz conmigo mismo_**

Se queda con Peggy hasta que ella finalmente queda dormida, rendida ante el cansancio. Y Steve se encuentra con que la rabia que había sentido al despertar después de su sueño de setenta años ha desaparecido.

Peggy ha sido feliz.

Y él ha conocido a Ginny.

Las cosas, después de todo y a pesar de su sufrimiento, habían tomado un buen rumbo para ambos.

 ** _He vivido en este lugar y conozco todos los rostros_**

 ** _Cada uno es diferente, pero todos son iguales_**

Ginny sabe que su vida ha seguido una rutina monótona y gris por mucho tiempo. Sabe también que ha estado huyendo.

Huyó de Londres, acabando en la jungla neoyorquina, por el dolor que le causaban los recuerdos.

No era capaz de volver, de ir a King Cross donde había conocido a Harry por primera vez, de caminar por el Callejón Diagón o recorrer las habitaciones de Grimmauld Place y la Madriguera, que cargaban vívidas imágenes de sus hijos y de su esposo en su mente.

Los besos de Harry, sus sueños de envejecer juntos.

Las risas de James corriendo por la casa, y la ternura de Albus cuando iba a su cama en las noches, por miedo a dormir solo.

Resultaba insoportable.

Ella ni siquiera podía ver a su familia, ni a sus padres, ni a Ron y Hermione, ni a nadie…

 ** _No pretenden lastimarme, pero es hora de que lo enfrente_**

 ** _Nunca me permitirán crecer_**

Ginny había creído que con el tiempo, tal vez, quizá, pudiera volver.

Mirando a una fotografía que toda la familia Weasley se había tomado la última navidad que ellos estuvieron juntos, Ginny se pregunta si sería capaz de verlos en persona ahora que las cosas han cambiado.

Steve la hace sentir… como si su vida tuviera colores nuevamente.

Ha estado viviendo en Nueva York por más de un año, pero sólo desde que conoció a Steve ha podido ver la belleza de la ciudad, mientras ellos la descubren – o en el caso de él, la redescubre – juntos.

Junto a Steve, comienza a sentirse como en casa. Un calor tiempo atrás olvidado que invade su cuerpo, las risas que llenan la habitación cuando se encuentran juntos.

Y aunque no mucho tiempo atrás habría considerado imposible que sucediese, sabe que se ha enamorado de él. Y que muy posiblemente ame a Steve Rogers.

 ** _Pero yo nunca soñé que mi hogar terminaría siendo_**

 ** _Donde no pertenezco._**

Ella termina de pintar, y decide que ese será su último cuadro. Ya no necesita seguir con eso, y no piensa dedicarse a ser una artista.

Mira los ojos azules que le sonríen desde el lienzo y ella sonríe de vuelta.

Justo al lado del mejor retrato que ha logrado hacer de Harry, James y Albus, Ginny decide que el hermoso rostro de Steve iluminando la sala merece un lugar especial y permanente en su casa, tal como el original tiene un lugar igual de especial en su corazón.

Mientras camina hacia el altar, y se encuentra con la mirada de completa adoración de Steve, su corazón se acelera y su sonrisa se ensancha.

\- Te ves preciosa.

\- Gracias. También te ves bastante bien, Capitán.

 ** _Estoy siguiendo adelante_**

 ** _Finalmente puedo ver que la vida ha estado esperando pacientemente por mí_**

\- Ginny, estaba perdido hasta el día en que te encontré. Y desde entonces no puedo dejar de agradecer el haber conocido a alguien como tú, con un espíritu tan fuerte y un alma tan noble. Cuando estoy contigo es fácil reír, cuando estoy contigo encuentro un refugio en el mundo. – dice Steve, sin apartar los ojos de ella – Por eso prometo amarte, protegerte y estar a tu lado en todas las alegrías que podamos construir juntos y las dificultades que debamos superar, hasta mi último aliento.

 ** _Sé que no hay garantías, pero no estoy solo_**

\- Steve, le has dado nuevos colores a mi vida. Cuando ya no tenía esperanza, tú me diste la mano y me ayudaste a levantarme, incluso cuando no me conocías. No me has soltado desde entonces. – ella aprieta la mano de Steve, mientras sus ojos castaños comienzan a nublarse por las lágrimas que amenazan salir – Yo creía que era imposible, pero entonces te conocí y aprendí que podía ser feliz otra vez, gracias a ti. Por eso prometo quedarme a tu lado para siempre, y devolverte todas las alegrías y la felicidad que me das. Siempre que me necesites, incluso aunque tu nobleza te incline a evitar meterme en tus problemas, voy a estar allí contigo. Estaré contigo hasta el último día de mi vida.

 ** _Llega un momento en la vida de todos_**

 ** _Cuando todo lo que puedes ver son los años pasando_**

Las guerras.

Las pérdidas.

La soledad y la oscuridad.

La vida les había arrebatado muchos sueños, les había dado golpes duros. Pero al final, les había dado una posibilidad poniéndolos uno frente al otro.

 ** _Y he decidido que esos días han acabado._**

Ellos decidieron tomar esa posibilidad, y crearon nuevos sueños y esperanzas.

Y luego están allí, sellando esa unión con un beso, mientras sus amigos y su familia aplauden y algunos vitorean – Ginny puede jurar que escucha la voz de Tony entre los más entusiastas -, con las manos enlazadas fuertemente, y la determinación de que protegerán con sus vidas eso que han conseguido.

\- ¿Ya te he dicho hoy que te amo?

\- Repetirlo nunca está de más.

Juntos, gracias a su amor, han comenzado a ser libres de nuevo.


End file.
